Hiding
by justanothersvufan
Summary: Story starts in Season 8 and then transitions to Season 14. Olivia discovers something quite surprising while undercover in Oregon and she refuses to go back to New York. What happens when Elliot tries to find her? What does he discover? Will it be enough to fix their relationship after the Gitano case. FIRST PUBLISHED STORY! Reviews welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction: Hiding

CHAPTER 1

*** Season 8***

Olivia looked down at the little stick that had just turned blue. How did this happen? Well she knew how it happened but she didn't think it would lead to this. She was undercover in Oregon and she had absolutely no contact with the people she would want to tell. But, did she really want to tell them? Things went downhill after the Gitano case. At least her relationship with Elliot had. She regretted that case everyday she was here in Oregon. It's what broke them apart. She thought about all of this as she went to meet Agent Porter at their usual Coffee shop. She ordered some tea and sat the bar closest to the window. As she sat, sipping her tea and reading one of the papers, she saw out of the corner of her eye Agent Porter walk into the coffee shop.

"You asked to meet." He said casually as he took the seat next to Olivia.

"Yeah. There is a small dilemma in the plans." Olivia said as she continued to look at the window of all the locals

walking around.

"Why? Has your cover been blown?" Dean asked now very curious as to why one of NYPD's toughest detective was quitting on him.

"No, nothing like that. I am pregnant." Olivia asked turning to him.

"Well, congratulations. Did this happen here?" Dean asked.

"No I haven't had sex in awhile so it happened it New York." Olivia said.

"I am guessing you want the first flight back to the city so you catch up with your colleagues." Dean said getting out his phone.

"Umm yeah about that. I want to go back to New York but I can't go back to being a cop. I want you to tell everyone that I died except for my captain. He needs to know

that I am alive." Olivia said meekly.

"What about Elliot? I mean he really cares about you." Dean asked.

"We didn't really leave off of the best terms when I left. Just tell him I died. I want the first flight back and a new apartment." Olivia finished before she left the coffee shop.

As she walked through the streets of the small town back to an apartment that her alias, Persephone James,

called home, she reassured her self that this was a good idea. That this was for

the best.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Dean Porter pushed the second floor button on the 16th precinct elevator and waited anxiously for the elevator to come to his destination. He was told by Olivia exactly what to do and to handle it with extreme caution. She knew that if he just went and told the whole squad that she had died, he would probably die. So, following her instructions he made his way towards Don's office and when he arrived knocked on the door and heard the call of the old man.

"Agent Porter. Here to take away another of my detectives." he asked setting his pen down.

"No sir. This is about Olivia." Dean said walking towards his desk.

He saw the captain's eyes widen, in great concern, "What happened?" He asked desperately.

"She came to me just a couple of days ago while we were still in Oregon and informed me that she was pregnant." Dean began to explain.

"That is wonderful! When she can come back to work, on desk duty of course." Cragen asked.

"That's the catch. She would like me to tell you that to everyone but you and me she is dead." Dean said cautiously.

It took awhile for Don to sink in the information that Dean was saying.

"And this is what she wants?" Don asked.

Dean just nodded. He turned to go, but just as he was making his way out of the door when

Don called his name.

"Yes Captain" he said turning around.

"Did she tell you who the father is?" Don asked.

"No I didn't ask. Do you think you know?" Dean asked.

Don looked out the window of his office and saw Elliot doing paperwork at his

desk. "I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

***Season 14***

It had been six years since Don had told his detectives that Olivia had died. Naturally, Elliot was upset and hurt and stormed out of the precinct. Over time he got over his anger but he never really move moved on with Olivia's "death". Don hired two new detectives a few years later, Nick Amaro and Amanda Rollins. Elliot became partners with Nick and the two became friends, but never as close as him and Olivia had been. As Don noticed this it made his stomach flip because deep down he just knew he had to tell Elliot but every time he almost did a voice was telling him to stay quiet. Don hated that voice.

Elliot arrived early to the precinct on Monday morning. Coffee in hand, he made his way toward his desk to catch up on paperwork. Back then, Olivia would be there already on her second cup of coffee and she would give him a warm smile. Those were the times he missed. After a fight with Kathy, he could go to her and she would make him laugh as they ate Chinese. When she left things with Kathy went south, like he didn't see that already. But, there was no comfort from her that he longed and needed after the divorce because she was gone. It broke his heart just thinking about it. He shook his head and began to work on the paperwork. Clicking his pen, he remembered that Don had case files he needed. He entered the office and turned on the lights. As he searched around on Don's desk he noticed a small picture tucked away behind a frame. Elliot picked it up and saw a little girl that he had never seen before. She had dirty blonde hair and small freckles all over her face that framed her blue-grey eyes. Was she some sort of niece that he never knew about? He flipped to the back and read the name, "Maggie Grace Benson" it said. Elliot felt his heart stop as he read the name over and over again.

"Elliot what are you doing in here?" he heard Dons voice say.

"I..I came in here to get a file and I found this. She's alive isn't she?" Elliot said in a whisper. Don walked over to his desk and saw him holding the picture.

"You found it." He mumbled.

Elliot became angry, "Why didn't you tell me?! After all these years of mourning and wanting her back she has been alive all this time and you didn't tell me?! And for god sake she has a daughter now!" He yelled.

"Elliot, she wanted you to think she was dead. She couldn't talk to you. I know how you feel. I didn't hear from her until she sent this. I tried to track her down but, I couldn't find her. It's like she has disappeared." Don said trying to calm Elliot down.

"Then I am going to find her." Elliot said turning to walk out.

"Elliot" Don said trying to stop him from leaving so soon.

Elliot turned around, "Did you and Olivia ever cross out of friendship zone?" Don asked curiously.

"Why?" Elliot said turning around.

"Cause look at this little girl. She looks like the perfect combination of you and Olivia. You don't have to say anything but think about it ok? Elliot bring her home." Don said giving him a small smile.

Elliot gave a brief smile before leaving and found Fin sitting at his desk flipping threw the morning newspaper.

"Fin, you want to go on a field trip?"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

***Later that afternoon***

Olivia stood over her kitchen counter watching Maggie color in a picture for homework.

"So did you have a good day sweet pea?" Olivia asked as Maggie picked up a crayon from the variety that she had on the counter.

"Yeah" she said not even looking up.

"Your picture looks really good." Olivia said.

"Mommy, someone has to come in for career day for me in a couple weeks. Who can come for me?" Maggie said setting her crayons down.

"I can come for you sweetie. I can bring some books from work and read them to your class." Olivia said.

When Olivia came back to New York she couldn't go back to a cop because they all thought she was dead. So, she got a job at a publishing company. Her whole past life was put behind her and she didn't see it coming back any time soon.

"Mommy I want some one fun to come to my class! You've already come! What about my Daddy? Where is he?" Maggie asked.

Olivia drew in a deep breath. She knew that someday she was going to ask about him.

"Well sweetie..." Olivia started but was cut off by someone knocking on her door.

"Elliot what are we doing?" Fin asked as the drove down the streets of Manhattan.

"Olivia. She's alive and has a daughter." Elliot said handing Fin the picture.

"Baby girl has a baby girl. Who coincidently looks like you." Fin said rolling his eyes at Elliot.

"That's what the captain said. But, I can't remember if we ever you know..crossed that bridge." Elliot said.

"Elliot! You two probably made this beautiful child. So are we going to find her cause I am not going to let you sit on your lazy butt when you have a kid out there." Fin said.

"Don't worry that's exactly were we are going. I looked up her name in the census and got an address." Elliot said smiling.

"Thank God"

They arrived to the apartment and just stood in the hallway for a while.

"Well knock on the door. Man up Elliot." Fin said nudging his arm.

"I don't know Fin, what if she is super mad at me and won't talk to me. I don't want to screw things up even more." Elliot said sadly.

"Fine if you won't do it I will." Fin said as he reached to knock on the door.

Olivia walked toward the door and looked through the peephole. There stood two men that thought she was dead.

"Mommy, who's at the door?" Maggie said running over and reaching for the knob.

She pulled it open, but Olivia caught it and shut it closed. Fin and Elliot on the other side of the door were confused as to why it opened and then shut again.

"Maggie go finish coloring your picture" Olivia said standing in front of the door.

Maggie went and sat back at the counter but didn't start coloring she just leaned on her elbows and stared at her mom. "Are you going to let those people in, Mommy?" she asked again.

Olivia rolled her eyes at the little girl who was about as stubborn as her and her father are. Except Maggie didn't know that and neither did he. There was a lot of things he didn't know about her. Like her existance. But, with a twist of the doorknob he was about to know them all.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N): I had major writers block for this chapter for weeks. So sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER 5

For awhile Olivia just stood there in front of the door, with her hand on the door knob, ready to let them in. Her only dillema was she had no idea what to say to them. Was she supposed to be friendly and pretend like nothing is happened or just play the bad ass Benson they were used to.

"Mommy?! Are you going to let the people in", Maggie ran over to the door and asked her mom again.

Just as she asked that question for the billionth time a light bulb went off in Olivia's head.

"Actually Maggie, why don't you open the door and talk to the twon nice men. But, I want you to ask for the ID's because I think they are police officers", Olivia explained to her rather smart six year old daughter.

"Ok", Maggie said with a big smile on her face.

Maggie stood on her tippie toes to reach the door knob and pullled the door open. "Hi", Maggie said as she stood infront of the two men that stood in the hallway.

Elliot and Fin looked at each other, very confused. "Umm..hi sweetie. I am Elliot and this is my friend Fin. We are police officers", Elliot said as he crouched down to be on eye level with Maggie.

"Do you guys have badges", Maggie said following her mothers directions.

Elliot looked up at Fin and smiled as the pulled out their badges. They knew being the daughter of two cops Olivia trained her very well. Maggie reached for Elliot's badge and traced her fingers on his gold badge. Instead of giving back the badge, Maggie turned around and walked back into the apartment.

"MOMMY! Their names are Elliot and Fin and they are police officers and they have these shiny badges", Maggie said very excited as she talked to her mom, who was standing in the hallway listening to her daughter talk to her formal best friends.

Fin and Elliot were still standing in the hallway when Olivia walked out of the apartment hallway, picked up Maggie, took the badge from her, and looked over at them.

"Come in detectives", she said as she tossed Elliot his badge and walked back down the hallway to put Maggie in her room.

Elliot caught the badge and they entered the apartment. There was toys scattered everywhere, on the kitchen counter layed an unfinished picture with crayons that laid around it, and there were pictures of Olivia and Maggie on the mantel.

"How the hell did you two find me", Olivia said as she came back to the living room.

"It's nice to see you to Liv", Elliot said facing her.

"Don't call me that", she said coldly.

"Liv...Olivia, we thought you were dead", Fin said.

"And I wanted to keep it like that but you guys had to come and find me and why did you have to that", she asked.

Fin and Elliot looked at eachother, unsure of how to handle the topic that they didn't want to bring up. "Look at the time. I have to finish my paperwork before court. It was great seeing you Olivia", Fin pipped up as he made his way out the door.

Olivia and Elliot watched as Fin walked out of the apartment and left them. "So, why are you here", Olivia asked again.

Elliot pulled out the picture of Maggie, that was in his pocket, and handed it to her. She carefully took it from his hands and looked at the back where she regonized her handwriting. The picture was taken a year ago on Maggie's fifth birthday.

"Where did you get this", she asked still looking at the picture.

"This morning, I found it on Don's desk when I was looking for paperwork. Olivia, why did you just disappear", Elliot asked.

"Because it was the easiest thing to do", she lied as she put the picture down and walked over to the counter and began to clean up Maggie's art supplies.

"Or you didn't want the squad to know that we slept together", Elliot said. Olivia stopped what she was doing and looked up at Elliot her eyes wide like a deer in headlights.

"You remember", she asked.

"No, but it's true isn't it", he asked.

Olivia went back to what she was doing, not answering his question.

"Olivia, come on! Just tell me. Is Maggie my daughter", Elliot begged.

Olivia looked back up at him, his eyes pleading to just tell him the truth.

"Yes, she is yours"


	6. Chapter 6

Both Elliot and Olivia stood there staring at each other. Elliot couldn't believe that everything Don had predicted was true. They had a child together. Somehow, someway they concieved this beautiful little girl.

"Elliot, did you hear what I just said', Olivia said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, but how", he asked.

"You just said it we slept together. Simple life science, Elliot", Olivia explained.

"But, when Olivia. When did we do this", he asked trying to pry the information from her.

"The night before the Gitano case we went out for drinks. Four beers and like ten shots later, we split a cab and went back to my apartment building. You walked me up to my apartment, we were laughing, obviously super drunk, suddenly you leaned in and you kissed me. One thing led to another and we ended up in my bed. The next morning, I woke up. Alone. I didn't know what happened until I put the pieces of the puzzle together and figured out that we slept together. I was going to talk to you and than everything happened with the Gitano case so, I left. Three months later I found out I was pregnant. Is that all you want to know or should I go more into detail about how I had to face pregnancy alone", Olivia explained leaning on the counter.

It took Elliot awhile to process everything. He had bits and pieces of memories of that night. Why would he leave her? He would have never done that if he was sober and knew what was happnening.

"Olivia, I am so sorry", he said in a whisper.

"It's ok", Olivia said.

Elliot looked up into her beautiful brown eyes, "Why do you say that when everything isn't", he asked.

"Everthing isn't what", she questioned looking down at her bare feet.

"Okay. You used to say it all the time when something bad happened. None of this is 'ok' Olivia! I left you. Explain to me how that's ok. I don't know how you can say it's ok that I left you", Elliot ranted.

Olivia looked up at him not really knowing what to say. He basically explained it all.

"Your right", she said in a whisper. "I was really hurt at first because I thought you were going to be the one who didn't leave me alone in bed. Then I thought about how we were both drunk and maybe you didn't realize what you were doing. But, you never said anything so I figured that was it. I just didn't realize that one mistake would lead to all this", Olivia continued indicating to Maggie.

Elliot racked his brain for something else to say other than 'I am sorry' because he knew he would sound stupid if he said that again. "I want to be a part of her life, Liv", he finally said.

She gave him another icey glare at the sound of the nick name he had come up with her not too many years ago but it felt like a lifetime ago. "Olivia, you know I am going to call you that whether you like it or not", he said.

"Well, for your information, El, I was going to make sure you got to know her the second you knocked on my door", Olivia said changing the subject.

Elliot just smiled and watched as she turned around and opened the fridge to find something to drink. "That is the most food I have ever seen you store in your fridge", he joked as she pulled out two water bottles.

"I have two bodies to feed now so", Olivia began to say but was cut off by the sound of the floorboards creaking and the sound of a little girl's giggling.

"Oh my goodness! What could that be", Olivia said in a exagerated tone as she walked over to the hallway. Again the giggling came.

"Maybe it's a robber", she yelled as she reached the hallway and scooped up Maggie and began to tickle her.

Elliot couldn't help but smile at the little scene put on by the mother and daughter. She was one of the most beautiful woman that he had ever met and was probably on of the best mothers. He watched as she layed Maggie down on the couch as she caught her breath from all the laughing that she had finished doing and walked back over to the counter.

"Maggie, this is your Uncle Elliot. He was my best friend before you were born", Olivia said as she pulled out crackers and cheese stick for Maggie to snack on.

"You have the shiny badge", Maggie said as she stood on her tip toes and grabbed the snack.

"Yeah", Elliot said as he watched her run back down the hallway.

"Was your best friend", he asked looking back at Olivia.

"Hey, you have a lot to make up for in order to earn that title again", she said giving him a little smile.

"And Uncle Elliot? Really", he asked again.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Let her get to know you, then we can tell her, and then she can call you whatever you want. Plus, El, what about your family. Your kids and wife. They are going to hate me after you tell them. They are probably going to think that I dragged you into bed so that I could have a kid", she ranted not even taking a break to breathe.

"Olivia, calm down", Elliot said taking her hands in his. "Kathy and I divorced after you were presummed dead. My kids aren't going to hate you, they adore you. Probably more than there own mother. Stop worrying. I will take care of it all", he said. Olivia looked up at him with deep concern in her big brown eyes.

"Your right", she said almost in a whisper.

He gave her a cocky smile as he ran his fingers in small circles over her knuckles. Just when she thought this was going somewhere, his phone went off and she immeaditely pulled her hand away and turned around to clean up something in the kitchen. She heard him sigh and answer his cellphone with that programed 'Stabler' answer. She listened to Cragen's voice on the other line probably telling him the location of a crime scene. After he had given him all the details, Elliot hung up the phone and turned back towards Olivia.

"That was Cragen. I have to go", he said putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah, duty calls", she said giving him a little smile as she opened up the door for him.

"Uh..you know Cragen wants you to stop by the precinct one day and come say hello to everyone now that we know that you are alive", Elliot said as he walked out the door and stood in the hallway.

"Yeah, maybe I will", she said leaning on the door frame.

"Well, I hope you and Maggie do because he would probably want to meet her", Elliot continued.

"Yes or you just want to see her", Olivia said.

"She is my daughter, Liv", he said giving her a little smile.

"Dont worry El, you haven't seen the last of us"


	7. Chapter 7

It had been about a week since Elliot had seen Olivia and Maggie. He knew that they were busy but, he wanted to see them again. After all aren't they a family now? A family that Maggie didn't know about. A family that his kids didn't know about. He had to figure out how he was going to tell them and how were they going to handle it.

"Elliot, you okay over there", Fin said snapping Elliot out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. I just got a lot of things on my mind", he said going back to focusing on his paperwork.

"Like figuring out that you have another daughter. Who's mother just conviently happens to be your old partner", Munch said.

"You had a kid with your ex-partner", Nick Amaro said joining the conversation.

"It's a little more complicated than that", Elliot said.

"Come on Elliot, it isn't that complicated. We all knew that you two were in love the second she became your partner", Fin said.

"Cragen, Fin, and I even had a bet going to see when you guys would get together", Mucnch added.

"Who won", Amanda Rollins asked as she walked over to her desk with a fresh cup of coffee in her hands.

"None of us. They kept their little relationship a secret from us all", Don said as he emerged from his office.

"It happened one time", Elliot piped up in his defense.

"One time led to a whole lot more than we both expected it to", a female voice said from behind them.

They all turned around and saw Olivia standing behind them with a purse and a bright pink backpack. "Look who's back from the dead", Munch joked as he stood up to greet Olivia.

"Very funny, Munch. I highly doubt you missed me", Olivia said as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"That's a lie. We all missed you. And your coffee", Elliot said as he also stood up from his desk, taking the backpack and purse from her arm.

"Yeah we are lucky to be alive after drinking that sludge for nearly six years", Fin added.

"Well it looks like you have two very able bodies to make you spoiled little detectives coffee", she said indicating to the two new faces sitting at desks in the new squad room.

"Nick Amaro and Amanda Rollins, this is the famous Olivia Benson. Olivia, Nick and Amanda the newest addition to SVU", Munch said.

"We've heard lots about you", Nick said as he shook her hand.

"I hope only good things", Olivia said as she shook their hands.

Suddenly, Elliot felt someone tug on his arm. He looked down and saw Maggie standing there with a little smile on her face. "Boo", she said as she pulled him down to her level.

"What's up Mags", he said.

"Mommy said that after this she is going to get me ice cream cause it's Friday", she whispered into his ear. Elliot smilied at the little girl's excitement over something so little.

"Who are all these people, Elliot", she asked curiously.

"They are some of your Mommy's friends. That one is Fin, that's Amanda, that's Nick, that's Captain Cragen, and that's Munch", Elliot said pointing to each one of them. Maggie let out a little laugh at the mention of John's name.

At the sound of her laugh everyone looked over at Elliot and his daughter talking and joking around near his desk. Olivia smilied at the scene that she had replayed in her head over and over. A daughter and her father finally meet eachother and only one of them knows the truth. Maybe she shouldn't be keeping it from her and just tell the truth. "

She doesn't know does she", Don asked taking Olivia away from her thoughts.

"No, I just thought that maybe they should get to know each other and then I would tell her. But, they seem to get along so well", she said as she continued to look at Elliot and Maggie talking to each other.

"You know will know when the time is right", Don said. Just then Maggie skipped over and stood in front of the two adults, "Mommy, Elliot said that he would take me for ice cream and then he would take me to the park. Can we go please", she asked.

Olivia looked over at Elliot who was standing by his desk with his hands stuffed in his pockets, flashing a cocky grin.

"Ya that would be ok. I have to talk to your Grandpa anyways", she said looking over at Don who was shocked to be called Granpa for the first time. Maggie then turned to the man her mother just called her grandfather, "Grandpa, can Elliot go", she begged.

"It's fine with me", Don said in agreement with Olivia.

"Thank you", Maggie said with a big grin on her face as she gave her mother a hug, ran off and grabbed Elliot's hand, practically dragging him out of the squad room. Elliot looked back at Olivia who was now also smiling. She mouthed to him 'go ahead' as she walked into the Captain's office.

He returned her smile and walked out with** their** daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

After leaving the precinct Elliot listened to Maggie talk his ear off in the car about something that was going on at school as he drove them to ice cream shoppe down the street. When they arrived to the shoppe he bought Maggie a scoop of vanilla ice cream with extra sprinkles and a scoop of chocolate ice cream for himself and then they walked over to Central Park.

"Elliot, do you know who my daddy is", Maggie suddenly asked as they were walking down a path in the park.

Elliot looked down at her confused little freckled face and he just wanted to tell her everything. "No, Maggie I don't. I am sorry", he said seeing a frown now appear on her face.

"Do you think he likes me", she asked as they approached a bench near the swing set.

That question. That was the one that killed him. "Of course he likes you. I bet he loves you so much. He probably is just really busy with work maybe", Elliot explained as best he could without revealing anything.

"But, can't he make himself unbusy cause I want him to come to career day and meet all my friends and him and mommy can get married and we can all live happily ever after", she explained as she licked the last of her ice cream and stood up to throw it away.

Elliot sighed at all her expectations. He had never admitted this to himself, but ever since he found out about her, that was exactly what he wanted to.

"Can we go on the swings, Elliot", Maggie said as she returned to the bench.

"Ya of course", he said as he stood up from his spot.

She grabbed his hand as they walked toward the swing set. Maggie sat on the swing as Elliot pushed her. "Higher Elliot Higher", she yelled through laughs. Elliot smilied at the huge smile on her face as she sawng on the little swing. After exploring the little park Elliot figured that he should take her back to the precinct.

"Elliot, if my daddy doesn't come in time for carreer day, will you come", she asked as they were driving back to the precinct.

Elliot looked at her through the rearview mirror, "I would love to come", he said with a smile on his face.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY", Maggie yelled as she ran into the squad room and into her mother's arms.

"Hey sweetie", Olivia said as she kneeled down and gave her a hug.

"Mommy, Elliot took me to the park and he pushed me on the swings and I went really high I could almost touch the sky", she explained to her mother.

Olivia looked up, as Maggie was still talking to her, and saw Elliot standing there, once again, with a smile on his face. "And Elliot said that he would come in for career day if Daddy doesn't come", Maggie continued.

"Well that's very exciting pumpkin. We have to get going though", Olivia said as she stood up and walked over to Elliot's desk, picking up Maggie's backpack and her purse.

"Do we have to leave now Mommy. I wanna stay with Elliot", she begged.

"Don't worry Mags, I am pretty sure I could convince your Mommy to bring you back here", Elliot said kneeling down to her height.

"Can we Mommy", Maggie asked.

"Maybe we wil stop by next week. But, right now we have to go home. It was great seeing you all again", Olivia said as she handed Maggie her backpack and turned around to face everyone.

"Good to see you to, Liv", Don said.

"I will walk you out", Elliot offered.

They took the elevator down to the parking lot and walked over to Olivia's car.

"Maggie why don't you get in the car so I can talk to Elliot, ok", Olivia said.

"Ok, bye Elliot", Maggie said as she gave him a little hug.

"See you later Mags", Elliot said as he watched her get into the car.

"Thanks for taking her. She would have nagged me the whole entire time if you hadn't", Olivia said.

"We had a lot of fun. She's a good kid, Liv", Elliot said.

She just nodded looking over at Maggie in the car playing with some doll that she must have found underneath a seat.

"I want to tell her", Elliot suddenly said.

Olivia turned around to face him and saw the deep sincere in his eyes.

"Olivia, she asked about her father almost the whole entire time we were at the park. She really wants to know him. She has all these expectations of what life would be like with her dad around and I want to make them happen", he explained.

"El", Olivia began.

"Come on, Liv, you saw how well we got a long. She likes to spend time with me. How hard is it going to be to just sit her down and tell her that hey I am your dad. What do I have to do to make that happen", he continued.

Olivia sighed and looked up into his crystal blue eyes, "We can tell her once you tell your kids", she said in almost a whisper. "I want to make sure that they are okay with this and that they don't hate me or blame me for you and Kathy's break up", she continued.

"Olivia, I already told you that they look at you like your their mother. They aren't going to hate you, they love you", Elliot explained as he tucked a piece of loose hair genlty behind her ear and watched as she gave him a little smile. Since the day that he found out she was alive all he wanted to do was hug her, tell her how much he missed her, how he realized that he had fell in love with her, and never let her leave him again.

"Call me when you tell them", she said suddenly.

"I will", Elliot said as he watched her walk to her car.

"Oh, and by the way, what exactly were her expectations", Olivia asked before she got into the car.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out", Elliot said giving a sly smile before walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

Elliot invited all of his kids to his apartment for dinner that night to tell them about Maggie and Olivia. He had absolutely no idea how they were going to react when he told them. They were unpredictable with their emotions. One day they loved you and the next day they hated you. The pizza had just arrived, when all four of his kids walked threw the door.

"Hey Dad", they all said as they walked in and immediately went straight for the pizza boxes.

"I bought pepperoni and cheese", Elliot said as each of his kids took a slice.

"So, why did you invite us over", Maureen said as she took a seat in between Lizzie and Dickie at the counter.

"Why do I have to have a reason for wanting to have dinner with my kids", Elliot said as he leaned on the counter.

"Seriously Dad, whats going on", Lizzie asked as she wiped pizza sauce off her face.

"Dad, what else could be so bad after you and mom's divorce", Dickie said.

Elliot took a deep breath, "When your mother and I were separated, one night Olivia and I went to a bar and...", Elliot began.

"Stop right there. Kathleen you owe me ten bucks", Maureen said as she interrupted her fathers story.

"Fine", Kathleen complained as she pulled out her pulled out her wallet and handed her older sister a ten dollar bill.

"Wait, what's going on", Elliot asked his kids.

"We have had this bet ever since you and mom were separated, you were going to sleep with Liv. Dad, what's the big deal? Liv died six years ago", Kathleen said.

"Olivia's not dead you guys", Elliot said in almost a whisper.

"She's alive', Maureen asked confused.

"Yes", Elliot said.

"How? Dad we all went to her funeral. She died in a car accident", Lizzie tried to explain to her obviously confused father.

"Unless she became one of those zombies like on The Walking Dead", Dickie joked as he reached for another piece of pizza.

"Dickie", Kathleen complained as she shoved her brother playfully.

"Dad, we know you miss Olivia but she's not coming back", Maureen said as she stood up from her seat and walked over to her dad.

Elliot knew that they were never going to believe him, so he pulled out the picture of Maggie from his wallet. "Meet your sister", he said as he set the picture on the counter. All four of his kids crowded around the picture, each taking a turn to look at it.

"She didn't die. She has a kid", Kathleen said as she picked up the picture.

"What does this have to do with us, Dad", Lizzie asked.

"If you guys would have let me finish, I would have been able to tell you that the little girl that you are looking at is the product of the bar 'date' Olivia and I had", Elliot explained.

"She's our sister", Kathleen repeated.

Elliot just nodded and watched as each of his kids took time to process the information that he had just told them. After a little moment of silence, Maureen was the first to speak.

"So, this means that Olivia can really become part of the family now", she said.

"I would like for her and Maggie to be if that's ok with you guys", Elliot said.

"Of course it's ok with us. Olivia is like our second mom", Lizzie said.

"Yeah she has helped all of us out in some way and she cares about us as if we were her our own children", Kathleen added.

"Wait, hold on. Olivia is still alive", Dickie asked obviously confused.

"Yes Dickie", all the girls said in unison.

"Ok,Ok, there's no reason to yell", he complained.

"So, when can we meet her", Maureen asked.

Elliot glanced at his watch, "They should still be up".


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia drove down the streets of Manhattan following the direction of her GPS. Elliot had called her about fifteen minutes ago telling her that he needed to talk to her as soon as possible and to also bring Maggie. She looked through her rearview mirror to see her little girl in her light pink nightgown and stuffed bunny in hand, sitting in her booster seat slowly dozing off. It was almost 9:30 and she should have been it bed hours ago, so Elliot had better make this fast.

When they arrived to his building, Olivia lifted Maggie out of her seat and took the elevator up to third floor. She walked over to the apartment 3D and gently knocked on the door with her foot.

"Hey, thanks for coming", Elliot said as he opened up the door.

"What's going on El", Olivia asked as she entered the apartment and gently laid Maggie down on the couch, covering her with a blanket she found laying on the edge.

"Did she fall asleep on the way here", Elliot asked.

"Ya, she had quite a busy day with you today", Olivia said as she took a seat on one of the barstools.

"So, why exactly did you call us here", she continued.

"I told the kids about Maggie tonight", Elliot said as he pulled out two beers for the both of them.

"That's good El", Olivia said as she reached for the beer and took a drink.

"Yeah and they were happy about it. So happy that they wanted me to invite you over here so you could see them again", Elliot explained with a sly smile on his face.

Olivia slowly put the beer back down on the counter and looked around the apartment. "Elliot, the only people that I can see in this apartment are me, you, and Maggie", she said laughing knowing that he was up to something.

"You need to look around a little better detective", Maureen said as her and all four of her siblings came out of the hallway.

"Oh my goodness. Look how grown up you guys are", Olivia said as she stood up from her seat at the counter to give each of the kids a hug.

"We missed you so much, Liv", Kathleen said as she gave Olivia a hug.

Elliot smiled as he watched his kids give the woman that he had fallen in love with and they called their 'second mother' hugs and talked a little about how school and their lives as young adults was going.

Maureen had glanced over at the couch and seen the little dirty blonde girl all curled up in a blanket. "Is this her", she asked.

"Yeah, this is Maggie", Olivia said as she turned around towards the couch.

"She's so cute", Lizzie cooed.

"She obviously gets her looks from you and not Dad", Dickie added.

"Hey", Elliot complained as he elbowed his son in the ribs.

"She has your dad's eyes", Olivia said as she turned her head and looked at Elliot who was now standing behind her.

"Mommy", a little voice suddenly said from the couch quieting the turned back around and saw Maggie sitting up with a sleepy look on her face.

"Hi sleeping beauty", she said as she picked up her little girl.

"Where are we", Maggie said as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"We are at Elliot's apartment", Olivia said as she began to walk down the hallway.

Maggie lifted her head and looked up to see Elliot. "Hi Elliot", she said giving him a little smile.

"Good Night Maggie", Elliot said as her and Olivia disappeared into the hallway and into the guest room.

As soon as they were gone, all four of Elliot's kids looked over at him. "What", Elliot asked confused.

"She doesn't know that you are her dad", Kathleen asked.

"No, Olivia wanted to wait but I think I could convince her that we can tell her now", Elliot explained.

"Well of course, you could! She is so head over heels in love with you! Didn't you hear how she was like 'she has your eyes'. You could probably ask her to do anything and she would do it", Maureen exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about", Elliot said as he blushed a little.

"Oh come on, Dad. We all know you feel it to", Lizzie said.

"Feel what", Olivia said suddenly as she walked back into the kitchen and stood by Elliot behind the counter.

"Nothing", Kathleen quickly said changing the subject.

"Well would you look at the time", Lizzie said glancing over at Dickie's watch.

"Can we crash here tonight, Dad", Dickie asked.

"Ya sure you know where to go. I'll see you in the morning", Elliot said as his kids walked away into the hallway.

"I think I put Maggie in the girls room. I will get her in a few", Olivia added.

"Don't worry about it. Good Night", Maureen said as herself and her sibling went into their rooms.

Once Elliot knew that his kids were settled in there rooms and more than likely eavesdropping on them, he looked over at Olivia who still stood by his side with a beer in her hand.

"What", she asked noticing that he was staring at her.

"Nothing", Elliot said leaning against the counter.

"I am really glad that they were happy with all this", Olivia said changing the subject.

"I told you that they would be fine", he said. Olivia rolled her eyes,

"Fine, Stabler, you were right", she said.

"It feels good to hear that again", Elliot said as he took a step closer to her.

"Ya don't get used to it", Olivia said as she looked up into his beautiful blue eyes.

This was it. This is what she had been waiting for since the second he showed up at her door. She may have acted like she wanted nothing to do with him and that she was only talking to him because of Maggie. But, this right here was what she wanted. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and met his eyes with hers.

"Kiss me, Stabler", she whispered as he leaned in.

Their lips met and it felt as if time stood still around them. Their hurt, their miss of one another through out those long and lonely six years, and their love for one another that had been hiding for years was all obvious through this one kiss. It quickly became passionate and Olivia was the first to pull away.

"Oh my god, El", Olivia gasped as Elliot began to kiss her neck.

Elliot stopped and looked up at her, "What's wrong", he asked.

"Nothing I just...God I love you", she said.

"I love you too", Elliot said as he kissed her again and began to lead her to his bedroom.

Tonight was going to be a night they would never forget.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update! I have been so busy with school and rarely get to write. So, here's the next chapter, FINALLY! Hope you enjoy and please review :)**

The bright sun light clashed through the window blinds and shined over Olivia's eyes. She opened up her eyes and rolled over to get up, but before she could, she felt someone pull her right back to her spot. Olivia turned her head and saw Elliot lying there with a sly grin on his face. She smiled and gently laid her head on his chest and listened to his soft heartbeat. This was what she wanted. To wake up every morning in his tight embrace with Maggie snuggled in between them from time to time and even a sparkling diamond ring on her ring finger. It was everything that she had dreamed about since the day that Maggie was born and now it might actually be happening. Suddenly, Elliot began to stir and a little while later, Olivia was greeted by his crystal blue eyes.

"Good Morning Beautiful", he said.

"Morning", Olivia said smiling.

"Did you know that I love you", Elliot asked as he leaned down to kiss her again.

"I probably could have guessed", she said before their lips met.

It was a sweet and simple kiss that still made Olivia's heart soar. Elliot pulled away and looked into her deep brown eyes, "I missed you so much Liv", he said as he ran his fingers gently through her hair.

"Not as much as I missed you", she said as she laid her head on his chest again.

"What now", Olivia asked after a moment of silence.

"I am not leaving you like I did six years ago", Elliot stated firmly.

"I think I could live with that", Olivia said giving a little smile.

"Do you have to work today", she continued.

"No, Cragen approved me for the whole weekend off", Elliot asked.

"We should tell her", Olivia stated after a moment of brief silence.

At the sound of those words a small smile came across his face.

"Really", he said turning his head to face her in bed.

"Really", she said smiling back at him.

"Than let's do it", Elliot said sitting up. He looked down at Olivia who was still lying on the bed.

"Come on", he begged like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"We don't have to do it know. I was really enjoying just laying here. Enjoying each others company", Olivia said as she also sat up and began to lay kisses gently on his neck.

Elliot turned his head as she continued to tease him and met his lips with hers for the second time that morning. Elliot pulled away and watched as Olivia smiled and set her head on his shoulder.

"Let's do it", she repeated.

They both stood up, Elliot putting a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and Olivia slipping on his NYPD shirt. When they stepped out of the bedroom, they both heard Maggie giggling over something on TV. As they entered the living room they saw Maggie sitting in between Maureen's legs with a bowl of cereal, Dickie laying on the couch reading a sports magazine, and Lizzie and Kathleen cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Olivia smiled at the scene put on by the siblings.

"MOMMY! DADDY!", Maggie yelled as soon as she saw her parents. She ran up to Elliot, almost knocking over her bowl of cereal, and jumped in his arms throwing her arms around his neck.

Both Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and then Maureen, who sat on the floor with a look of guilt on her face.

"What? She asked. I told. It kinda slipped out", she tried to explain.

Maggie turned her head to face Elliot and Olivia, "Mo told me that Elliot's my Daddy and that Elliot is their Daddy. So, that means that they are my brothers and sisters and we are all one big family. Right, Mommy", Maggie explained.

Olivia looked at her little girl and swiped a piece of dirty blonde hair away from her face, "Yeah, baby. Your right", she answered.

"Good because I like Elliot. I mean Daddy", Maggie said as she quickly corrected herself, resting her head on Elliot's shoulder.

Olivia watched as Elliot smiled and ran a hand through Maggie's hair. She knew that it had been a while since he got to hold his children like this and that he didn't care that he had missed out on six years, because what mattered was the years to come.

"Hate to break up the little family moment, but breakfast is ready", Lizzie said as she began to put plates with eggs and bacon on the counter for everyone.

Maggie quickly jumped out of Elliot's arms and ran over to her cereal bowl, grabbed it, and carefully walked back over, taking a seat at the counter. Everyone else grabbed a plate of food and stood or sat around the counter. Olivia and Elliot each took a seat on one side of Maggie.

"So, how was your guys night", Kathleen asked as she took a bite of her bacon.

"What did you do last night, Mommy", Maggie asked curiously.

"Yeah, Dad. Liv? What did you guys do last night after us children went to bed", Dickie asked leaning against the counter.

Both Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and smiled, "Your Dad and I had some catching up to do", Olivia said giving Elliot a wink which he returned with a sly smile.

"What did you guys do", Maggie asked again as she took a bite of her cereal.

Almost everyone let out a little giggle, except for Maggie who remained stone faced and completely serious about her question.

Elliot smiled, lifted Maggie out of her seat and set her on his lap. "We talked. That was about it", Elliot said as Maggie turned to face him.

"Then why did everyone laugh", she asked.

"Because they thought that Mommy and I were doing something else", Elliot explained.

"What do they think you did", Maggie asked again.

"Okay! Mags we need to get home and change", Olivia said as she lifted Maggie out of Elliot's lap and set rested her on her hip.

"But, Mommy I want to stay here", Maggie protested jumping from her mother's arms and running over to Maureen and the rest of her siblings. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, then back at the kids.

"Liv, can I talk to you", Elliot said setting his hand on the small of her back as he lead her to back to his room.

"I think you will be able to stay, Mags", Lizzie said leaning down to face Maggie after the door to the bedroom shut. Maggie smiled hoping that she would be able to stay with her siblings and father.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

As soon as the bedroom door shut, Olivia turned to Elliot, "You were very close to explaining to our six year old daughter the birds and the bees", she explained.

"You know I am never going to get used to you saying that. Our daughter", Elliot said as he leaned up against the door.

"I know. But, that's not what you wanted to talk to me about was it", Olivia asked.

Elliot took a step closer to Olivia,"When Maggie said that she didn't want to leave it made me think of something. What if I gave this old dump to Maureen, asked you to marry me and we make all of Maggie's hopes and dreams come true", Elliot explained.

Olivia smiled after hearing every word that came out of his mouth. "What do you think, Liv", he asked.

"That's everything I want but, should we really rush it", Olivia asked skeptically.

"Then we won't get married right away. All I want right now is to be with you and Maggie all day and every day", Elliot stated.

Once again a smile appeared on Olivia's face which made Elliot smile as well. She took a step closer, putting her arms around his waist and setting her head on his chest,

"I am sold"


End file.
